


Wild Child

by serialkillingyou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialkillingyou/pseuds/serialkillingyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has her way with Daryl.  He likes it ;)  Post prison AU  One-shot S M U T!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at any kind of fic. Bethyl forever.

"Come here." Beth pulled him by the collar of his shirt onto the bed

"Can I get my shoes off first? Damn Girl!"

"Huh unh." She replied against his lips, "No time. I need you."

She was kissing him in that desperate, hungry way that drove him completely wild. She was small, she was sweet. Making love to her was sometimes slow, a connection they both desperately needed in this shrinking world. Sometimes it was rough and fun. But sometimes, sometimes it was like she was another woman altogether.

He'd been anticipating her attack since earlier that after afternoon. He'd spent an hour or so chopping wood on a stump next to the old cabin where they'd staked a claim for the time being. He'd seen the look on her face as she watched him work. He'd joked with her before that she was his little werewolf, cause sometimes, hell he could never pin down the timing, once in a blue moon, she'd get that, wild, feral look in her eyes. He knew what was coming now. She'd moan, she'd keen, she'd lick her lips and beg to be fucked. He loved days like today.

Since the prison fell, it had just been them. Throughout the cold winter, they'd grown closer. First they were awkward acquaintances, then friends, and now lovers. The tiny blonde with the indomitable spirit had worked her way squarely into the archers hardened heart. And he accepted her love in return, though he'd never understand what the hell she wanted with a beat up old man.

Beth moaned into his mouth and derailed his train of thought as her wet kiss got his blood flowing to all the right places.

"Damn it Girl!" He couldn't help but chuckling at her ferocity "Gimme a second."

She merely giggled and flashed a wicked little smile.

He knew there was no point in taking his time today. The voracious girl on the bed wouldn't stand for it. He bent and unlaced his boots, kicking them off unceremoniously. He stood up and was immediately smacked in the face by her shirt, which had flown through the air and landed on his head. He could hear her giggling a few feet away.

"You think you're cute, huh?"

"I do." she giggled

"Hmmph"

He shed his shirt as quickly as his hands allowed. His pants followed to the floor. He heard Beth exhale sharply. He looked up to see her eyes directly on his hardened cock. She swallowed thickly, her expression cloudy, and filled with that animal lust that made his heart race. 'Shut her up', he thought smugly

"Darrryl" she practically growled she reached a hand down to his and pulled him down to lay between her legs.

"Yeah? What you want girl?"

"I think you know." she said in her best sex kitten voice as she pulled his head down to give her access to his neck which she bit and sucked in various spots.

This girl always kept him guessing . He would never have believed Rick's babysitter, Maggie's sister and the angel who cradled him between her legs were all the same person. But she was complex. She was feisty. And this particular moment she was hungry as hell.

He bent back to look her into the eyes. The absence of his skin on her lips and tongue made her brow furrow and a pout come onto her lips. He slid a thick finger into her dampened curls, brushing slightly over her little clit, before sliding inside her. "This what you want girl?"

Her eyes still met his but became unfocused. She moaned desperately. But she came to her senses enough to shake her head, no.

"You sure?" he teased, still fucking her slowly with his finger, "God you're fucking wet, girl. Is that for me?"

Mouth open and eyes wide, she nodded. "Need you. Need you, please. Please. Fuck me."

He moaned at her dirty little mouth, which he soon captured with his own in a wet kiss. He positioned his thick, heavy manhood and entered her roughly, bottoming out quickly and swallowing her moan. He slid out, and in again punishing her for her earlier teasing. Her wetness soon covered them both.

She looked wild beneath him, moaning and panting roughly . She reached beside her head and grabbed hold of his fingers, which she sometimes held over her heart while they were making sweet love. But this wasn't sweet love. For a moment he was confused, until she brought his fingers to her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked one eagerly while he continued pounding into her.

It was his turn to stare in shock. She took two fingers into her sweet mouth, her tongue tracing up and down his fingers. Her eyes popped open and stared directly at him as she wrapped small hands around his wrist and slowly pushed and pulled making his fingers fuck her mouth. He whimpered at the sight of her suckling at his fingertips. He slowed his pace, almost pulling out completely before he lost control.

One of her hands traveled to his back to keep him in place. "Don't stop baby, please. I'm so close." she begged. He obliged and continued his pace. Her lips closed over his fingers once more and he lost himself in the feeling. He closed his eyes, trying to focus but losing control as he felt her walls tighten around his cock.

She moaned continuously around his fingers as he felt her cum, soaking his thighs and the bed beneath.

He thrust wildly, overwhelmed by sensation. He felt himself spill inside of her, their fluids mixing as he pulled out.

He let out a loud sigh as he flopped down on the bed beside her. For a moment there were no words between them. Exhaustion and amazement filled his mind in equal measure. He reached out an arm and pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her hair.

"What the hell was that, girl?" he said breathlessly

She quickly turned to face him. His sweet girl was back. He could see the heat rising in her cheeks. "Oh. You didn't like it?"

"Naw." he shook his head, "I fucking loved it."


End file.
